Personal digital assistants such as mobile phones, smartphones, and tablet computers or electronic devices such as computers include display devices including display panels such as liquid crystal panels. Each of such display devices includes a display panel and a drive. The display panel includes a display area for displaying images. The driver includes a Large-Scale Integrated circuit (LSI) configured to process input signals from a signal source and send generated output signals to the display area for driving the display panel. In general, it is preferable to use a chip on glass (COG) technology to directly mount a driver on a display panel in a non-display area outside a display area in display devices classified as small and medium sized display devices. An example of a display device of this kind is a display device disclosed in Patent Document 1.